


The Diary of Annie Taylor

by Tenebrais



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, I am here to make you sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrais/pseuds/Tenebrais
Summary: Sally's friends never really believed that she had a girlfriend that went to a different school.
Relationships: Sally Fintan/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Diary of Annie Taylor

**9th August**

Sally from the arcade asked me out on a date.

The one who's a magical girl, with red hair. She was watching me play Dance Dance Rebellion for a while then asked if I was busy tomorrow. Just out of nowhere!

We talked a bit, she's Alchemical Fire from Team Alchemical. I don't really follow magical girl stuff, but Amy is crazy about Team Alchemical, she'll be so jealous! Apparently one of her teammates told her she'd never get a date and she wanted to prove them wrong. It's kind of a dumb reason to go out with someone but, like, how often do you get to date a celebrity? 

Worst case scenario I get a good story to tell out of it.

**10th August**

I had a great time!

Sally took me to the theme park. We didn't get to go there until it was already afternoon (magical girls have to go to school on weekends, it's such bullshit!) but we still got to have a few hours there. She paid for everything – I guess being a popular magical girl means you have a lot of money, which is great because I got to go on all the best rides so many times!

Sally's fun, too. She's up for _anything_. I don't know if she's even ridden a rollercoaster before, she threw up so hard after! But then I said I wanted to go again and she totally did it!  
Turns out we like a lot of the same music and TV too, so we had lots to talk about.

When the park closed at 8 I asked if she wanted to do something like this again. I guess she must have liked hanging out with me too because she said yes! We're going to go see a movie next week. 

**16th August**

We went to see a rom-com called Five Husbands. It had shit reviews but I don't know why cause it was kind of awesome? The villain was so hilariously evil and Sally totally started crying when Sandra had to make that final choice between the guys. Of course it all had a happy ending!

I had a good time with Sally again and I guess she's just really fun to be around! I started watching out for what her team does on the magical girl shows and got to see her in action. Her powers are so cool, but that Alchemical Aether keeps stealing the spotlight. Glory hog! Sally totally agrees.

We agreed to go on a third date too. Does this mean we're “dating” now? Are we a couple? I like Sally but I don't know if I... _like_ her, you know? It's not that I don't like girls or anything, but... I saw some of that Team Melty too, the ones that are a _proper_ couple, and I can't imagine ever doing that stuff with Sally. I'm not in love, I'm just having fun. I did tell her that, cause I don't want to be leading her on if she's really into it, but it turns out she feels the same. That's a relief!

**19th August**

We kinda went back to our roots and had a date at the arcade. I guess I don't need to keep saying Sally is fun, right? We played a bunch of games together, and there's a bowling alley next door so we played that too. Sally won. I bet she was using her powers to cheat but she swore it doesn't work that way. I'm still suspicious!

We also talked a bit more about what we want our relationship to really be. She's got all this media attention and I'm just some girl from Easttown, you know? So we're gonna kind of keep it on the down-low. She hasn't told her parents and her team doesn't even believe I exist. Amy doesn't believe me either but I got Sally to sign an autograph for her – that's gonna prove it!  
I told Sally I'm having fun with her and I don't want to push it too far, but maybe if she wanted to kiss or something then I guess I-

And then Sally stole my first kiss.

Maybe I should be more upset that it wasn't someone I'm properly in love with but it turns out kissing is _awesome_? I've never felt anything like it and now I want to do it a lot. And Sally wears lip balm that tastes like cherries. That's so her.

**28th August**

Guess I haven't written an entry for a while, huh? Sally and I are still dating. We don't see each other every day or anything but it's always great when we do. I think some of her fans are starting to catch on, too. I keep seeing people look at us when we're out together, and Amy says there's rumours going round in the gossip mags. At least no one's actually tried to talk to us and make it awkward or anything.

She came over to my house for dinner. My dad made _so many_ fire puns. I thought he'd used them all since we started dating but he had so many more, it was _horrible_. Sally laughed at all of them.

We played card games in my room for a while, and we kissed some more. It kind of got me wondering just how far all this is going to go. I mean, eventually one of us is going to fall in love with someone for real, right? But until then, I'm still having fun and all...

Whatever. We're only 14, we've got all the time in the world to figure this stuff out.

**3rd September**

We were gonna have a date today, but Sally called and said there'd been some big falling out in her team and Tessa (Alchemical Aether) had split with them. She wanted to stay in and save her energy so she could prove they could handle things without her. I know she can do it, she's Alchemical Fire, she's super powerful!

It kind of sucks, I had this bag of super sour candy I wanted to share with her. I can't wait to see her face when she tries one. I'll just have to do it next time.

**4th September**

I had kind of a weird day at school today. I slept through my alarm so I had to rush and got to class late, but Mister Foxton didn't even yell at me like he usually does. Everyone seemed to be treating me like I'm about to break or something. I wanted to ask Amy what was up but she didn't even turn up today. What's going on?

I called Sally after her school let out so we could work out another date but no one picked up. I guess she's still figuring stuff out with her team.

**5th September**

She's gone.

**9th September**

I didn't cry today. It still hurts though. I never got to go to the funeral. Guess that's what happens when all her close relatives didn't know about us. There was a public ceremony on friday I went to but it was all for the fans and people worried about magical girl stuff and I'm... not that. I liked Sally. I don't give a shit about Team Alchemical, she was my girlfriend and she's gone.

Apparently Tessa is coming to our school now. She lost her powers or something saving one of the other girls. I want to talk to her, but... what would we even talk about? She probably doesn't want to think about any of this either, she was _there_. 

~~Why didn't she save Sally~~

I don't know why this is so hard. Why can't I stop thinking about her. Why does everything remind me of her. Why do I feel sick every time I see a girl with red hair. Is it just because she died? Would I feel like this about Amy or someone? Or was Sally more special?

Did I love her?

**10th September**

I loved her. Why didn't I tell her

**3rd October**

I think I'm ready to come back to this diary. My parents made me see a therapist. He didn't doubt me when I told him about Sally or anything. He's a good guy.

Amy gave me some of her Alchemical Fire merch too. That was nice of her. I have a little doll of Sally on my desk now. Sometimes I cuddle it when I really miss her.

That sour candy is still in my desk drawer. It's getting kind of sticky now but whatever. I'm not gonna eat it.

I know she wouldn't want me to get all mopey though. I've gotta move on. She always backed up the idea that I'd find someone I really loved one day. So I guess I've just gotta go back to that.  
When I'm ready.


End file.
